


Summer in an ice cave

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, M/M, Oneshot, Pokemon, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira is out to exploring when he meets someone deep underground





	Summer in an ice cave

Summer was the time for fun. The time to slip away from the house and enjoy yourself. Akira felt that way but while he wanted to have fun and he had less responsibilities he did not want to hang around everyone else. What he wanted to do was explore and he had to perfect partner for that.

There were so many things that he wanted to do, so many things to see and while people liked to say that kids were not ready for a journey. In his opinion they had no clue about what they were talking about. For him, he was more than ready.

He had his partners; they had waited on him and Akira was not going to let them down. He had one more year left before he could leave on his journey and he was more than ready. Just one more year, he had explored the forests and the streams. Made friends with those high up in the mountains and low down in the valley.

Gone through alleys to make friends from those that lingered around humans. He had gone out at night to watch just not the sky but those crossing through it. Still even around his hometown there were places he had not been yet.

Which was why he was using the start of the summer to go on this adventure. He tried to pack his extra jacket into his bag only to laugh when he saw that someone was already inside taking a nap. “Marill.” He scolded before he scooped her up. “Is this your way of saying you want to come with me?” He lifted her high as she waved her little arms.

“Marill! Ma-riill.” She was just so cute, he was unable to really deny her anything. Akira sighed before he set her aside and reached for her pokeball. He had planned on leaving her at the house but what could he really do?

“Lucario.” Came from behind him and Akira snickered. “Cario.” Was said a little louder before his Pokémon tapped him on the shoulder.

“And why would I leave you behind buddy?” Akira laughed softly. “We have a really long walk ahead of us. I’m not just going to leave you behind.” He laughed before he tilted his head. He saw tails waving slowly just around the corner. “Ninetails, you want to come too boy?” The tails stilled. “That a yes or a no?” Akira laughed. His Ninetails peered around the corner red eyes shining. “Yes then, Dad is really going to notice that I’m up to something.” Akira sighed.

“Ninetails.” He looked happy as he trotted up to Akira. he nudged the bag before he reached for the Max elixers that Akira had found on their last adventure. He had no idea why they had been in the mountain cave but he felt blessed finding them.

“Well we don’t know just who we are going to see so of course we have to.” Akira laughed softly. “And that reminds me.” He muttered as he looked behind him. “Where is that- oof!” Umbreon crashed into him from behind. “There you are but where is the other-“ He trailed off when he noticed something off with Umbreon’s shadow. “Come on out.” He teased.

Gengar rose from Umbreon’s shadow with a large smile and Akira snickered. He patted Gengar and reached for the pokeball for them both. Only for Gengar to make a face.

“You don’t want to go this time?” Akira asked softly. “Well it is another cave.” He tried to coax Gengar. Gengar shook his head again so Akira shrugged. “Alright keep an eye on Dad okay? Don’t let him eat anything too salty. Watch the others.” He glanced at the others around him. “It’s going to be cold this time you guys so are you ready?”

X

“Maybe there is another entrance.” Akira said softly as he and Lucario slowly slid down the mouth of the cave. “I sure hope so because having to go back up this is going to be a real bitch.” He complained as his glove caught on the wall. Lucario gave him a glance of alarm but Akira shook his head. “I’m fine.” He said softly. “I’m fine.”

The temperature had changed right away. There had been the cool breeze that had let Akira know just what he would be dealing with when he had discovered the mouth of the cave. That was good and all but what had caught his attentions was the glitter that he could see further down.

An ice cave. He had been a few places around his hometown but an honest to goodness ice cave? So close to his hometown and unexplored? Unknown? He had to explore. Akira slid further down before he spotted a shift in the cave ahead. No longer going straight down but the angle had shifted.

“Looks like we will be able to walk soon.” He kept his voice low as he and Lucario slid down and down. “Almost there.” He whispered before they were able to slide onto solid ground.

The entire place was cold but that was not it, he could see ahead and all around he could see was ice. Not just ice. He knew he was not alone, there were moving shadows all around. Lucario stepped closer to his back letting Akira know there were Pokémon he could not see or even sense. It was incredible.

“Ninetails!” Akira brought out his fir type without hesitation. “We need some light in here so do you mind with your tails? A bit of a warning if anyone gets fresh.” Ninetails rubbed his head against Akira’s shoulder before the tips of his tails slowly lit up. will-o-wisp. They could be launched at enemies but they made a pretty decent light. Akira made use of it often. “Okay, let’s get exploring.” He was eager to see what this cave held. “In here is so cool. So crisp.” He said softly.

Lucario stayed by his side as Ninetails took the lead, there were so many paths ahead of them. They spread all around but when Akira craned his neck up, he could see there were platforms and other areas above. He was going to explore them all.

X

“Beautiful.” Akira whispered as he stopped walking. Lucario made a curious noise next to him but Akira could not look away from what he had found. He and his Pokémon had been happily exploring the cave. Ninetails and Lucario were a perfect combination. A few wild Pokémon challenged them but that was because Akira had intruded on their territory. He had left berries with them after they were defeated and cleaned their wounds. He was the one that had come intruding after all.

Still when he had found a path that felt colder than the rest he had ventured down it his Pokémon by his side, he had not expected to find… something so beautiful.

A boy his age was sitting in the middle of the areas a ice type Ninetails by his side. Akira knew that there were different types for the same Pokémon but he had never seen an ice type ninetails before. He loved his but looking at the Ninetails he thought the only word was majestic. It lay on it’s side with the boy resting on it as he sketched.

The boy was beautiful too. Akira had never seen him before he would remember such pale skin and a pretty face. He was in clothes far too thin for an ice cave but he seemed right at home next to the ice type sketching. He was so beautiful that it was hard to find words to describe him beyond beautiful.

“Nine Nine.” The poke to his side made Akira blink and step forward. It caught the attention of the boy who stared at Akira and slowly set his sketchpad down. His hand moved to the ruff of his Ninetails and Akira swallowed and began to wave his hands before anything could get out of control.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt!” Akira spluttered. “I was just exploring a bit with my Pokémon here looking to see if there are any ones I could add to my team when I found you.” He swallowed. “Why…” So many things he wanted to ask. “What are you doing down here?”

X

“When the air-condition stopped working I realized that enough was enough.” Yusuke said softly as he stroked his Ninetails slowly. “So I came down here because I knew it existed. There are many entrances to it. Some even link back to the mountain that is close to your town.”

“And you live in the next town.” Akira said softly as he got comfortable with his own ninetails. “That’s why I never saw you before. “You’re an artist then I’ll have to see your work some day.” Yusuke blushed lightly and Akira laughed. “What? you have to be really good. Like I’m no expert but your sketches are amazing, you work really hard.”

“I’m hoping as good as I am that one day I’ll be able to stand next to a man such as sensei.” Yusuke closed his eyes before he sighed. “But enough on that, you said you came to explore. Can I assume that you are going to go on a gym journey?”

“Not just that.” Akira laughed softly. “You see I want to meet many Pokémon.” He said softly. “I want to see as much as I can, learn as much as I can and there are some Pokémon I want to see again.” He said softly. “It feels sometimes like I can feel them calling me. I usually have some weird luck when it comes to exploring. I’ve found caves with old shrines. Places that have deep Pokémon history he said softly.”

“This place has history too.” Yusuke said softly. “I found it years ago but when I did my research, I realized it was a resting place for a certain Pokémon. If you want, I can lead you to the chamber. I did some private sketches there already a few times.”

X

“This is… Suicuine.” Akira said softly. “They were here? They were right here?” He breathed as he touched the steps. “They were here.” He smiled. “So close.”

“You met them too?” Yusuke stepped closer to him. “You know them?”

“When I was a kid, back when my mom was around.” Akira said softly. “I met not just them but others. I was always desperate to meet them again. All of them to find them and see their story.” He said softly. “I can remember all of them and what they looked like. Things you only see in stories.”

He reached for the zipper to his jacket and began to slide it down. There were some things about him that people did not know but he and Yusuke had gotten so close and it felt as though he would understand.

“They left a mark on me.” Akira said softly as he brought his shirt up. Shock registered in Yusuke’s eyes as he saw the stars. “I have to find them.” He knew what Yusuke was seeing, the marks the bite and the way that three stripes separated it. A shock mark a burn mark and a frozen looking one. “I need to see them again all of them. I need to find the truth of this world.” He let his shirt fall. “ I have to get stronger to do it too. make friends.” He reached back to pat his Lucario on the ears. “Lots and lots of friends.”

X

“I evolved him here.” Yusuke pointed at his Glaceon that had taken the lead. “There is a stone in one of the lower chambers that had an affect on him back when he was still an eevee.”

“My eevee just evolved a day.” Akira snickered as he watched his Umbreon walk ahead a step behind Yusuke’s Glaceon. “Didn’t ask me or anything we were just coming home a day after a battle and…” He waved his hand. “I was super happy though. He’s amazing.”

“Al of this is.” Yusuke said as he tucked his sketchpad under his arm. “You know, I plan on coming down here for quite some time. What do you plan on doing?”

“I want to see it and I don’t have any other plans for the summer. Not like I can run off. That’s next year.” Akira smiled at the cave walls. “You don’t mind me running wild down here do you?”

X

“Ice art.” Akira snickered as he Sneasel stepped back. “What do you think about it Yusuke? Pretty cool right?” Akira nodded as he looked at the carvings he had let his new Pokémon do. “Really great girl.” He crouched next to her. “Mind if I give it a try? Wait will a rock do? I don’t think I have anything close to-“

“You did it using the unknown script?” Akira laughed when Yusuke ran his hand over the carving. “Akira he shook his head. “When someone finds these they are going to have quite the scare.”

“I hope so.” Akira laughed before he stilled when Yusuke leaned close. “Yusuke?”

“It’s nothing.” Yusuke said softly before he leaned closer. “Call it a bit of madness from the heat.”

“But it’s freezing down-“ Yusuke’s lips were soft and cool. Akira was unable to help himself from melting. It was like being consumed by a cool fire.

X

“Lapras.” Akira crowed as he looked across the lake. “He’s huge what do you think Yusuke?”

“I think they are beautiful.” Yusuke was playing with his pokeball as they stared across the underground lake. “But they are much bigger than I thought they would be.”

“I think you should catch it.” Akira folded his arms. “It would complete your ice team.” He teased. “Besides I have my hands full with my Marill right now I add another water type and I’ll have hell to pay.”

“You say that but I know you just want to watch me battle again.” Yusuke shook his head as he stared across the lake at Lapras. “But fine. I don’t mind.” He smiled. “I want them anyway. They are beautiful, strong and confident.”

“And I’ll be enjoying watching this thank you very much.” Akira laughed softly. “You need someone to take you across the water to Lapras?”

“I’ll manage.” Yusuke laughed softly. “It’s a challenge on equal terms.” He let Ninetails come to his side before he pointed to the lake. “We’re going.”

“Ice beam huh.” Akira’s heart was thudding wildly in his chest. “So cool Yusuke.”

X

“I’m going with you.” Yusuke’s sketchpad closed with a loud thump and Akira sat up. “I’m leaving this place with you.”

“Seriously?” Akira felt his mouth dry. “But what about the gallery and your sensei? The lessons and the dick manager and museum curator? What about all of that?”

“I can’t grow if I remain here.” Yusuke said softly. “I draw the things that are beautiful but if I don’t see anything how am I supposed to learn? How can I teach when I don’t understand?” He shook his head slowly. “I need to see the world and Pokémon, see other people. Only then will my art grow to touch even those that are stubborn. The journey you want to go on.” Yusuke crossed his legs with a smile. “Take me with you Akira.”

“Yes!” Akira was on his feet and over by Yusuke’s side in a flash. “We’ll leave this town, our towns and go everywhere! Off the beaten paths, off the places that people normally go. We’ll see people far and wide Yusuke. We’ll meet so many people.” He said softly. “So many Pokémon and go into competitions. We’ll leave this country too and we’ll keep going and going and-“

“You’ll meet them again.” Yusuke said softly. “I’m sure of it. You will meet all of them that had such an impact on your life. Of that I am rather certain. You will meet them all.”

“I want to see them so badly.” Akira whispered as he cupped Yusuke’s face. But you know something else?” He pressed his forehead against Yusuke’s before he whispered softly. “I want to see them with you. I want you to see them with me, I want all of them to meet you. I want you to see all of them.”

“I want to see them with you too, I’m certain that when I do.” Yusuke said softly. “I’ll be able to draw something magnificent. I’m positive of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just seeing my flow for this, I'm sooo gearing up to start writing this thing ^.^ So excited because I've been dreaming and dreaming of my pokemon Au Fics


End file.
